Heavenly Quarrel
by HeartlessKitty247
Summary: Sun Wukong and Nu wa, two of the Elysian Uprising's most powerful Gods, have been at each others throats since the very beginning of the war. But now when Nu Wa's Crystals disappear mysteriously, the two of them must settle their differences in order them back. But will Nu Wa be able to survive long enough to find them?


Sun Wukong, the almighty Monkey King, laughed loudly. As the sound of his deep laughter boomed across the Arena his Allied Gods held their ears. Nu Wa, Guardian of Heaven, shot him a glare so venomous it's a miracle Sun wasn't poisoned. Charging up her Water Crystal Nu Wa created a small ball of water and fired it at Sun Wukong to get his attention. The Monkey Kind nonchalantly sidestepped and scoffed as it whizzed past his ear. Craning his head over his shoulder with a cheeky grin, he saw a flash of movement as Nu Wa's open palm soared towards his cheek. The sharp _SLAP_ echoed throughout the Arena. All the mortals in the audience watched with bated breath as they awaited the Monkey King's response. A bright red hand mark was surprisingly visible against his tanned skin as his head jerked to the side. Shocked, Sun had no idea of how to react for a brief moment. Looking back at the Serpent Goddess Sun Wukong snarled and gripped his Cudgel. "What the hell was THAT for?!" He roared at the enraged Guardian of Heaven.

"You blindly charged into that fight!" Nu Wa retorted, looking directly into the Monkey King's ferocious eyes. "You fought the entirety of the enemy team! What were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed and lost us the Match!" She scolded his brash decision.

Gripping his Cudgel tightly, Sun Wukong was ready to charge and smack some sense into the Goddess when he saw Loki, Jing Wei and Odin approaching to at least try to split up their squabbling.

"Maybe you ought to stop playing it so safe!" Sun criticized. Nu Wa opened her mouth to retort when Sun Wukong continued before she had the chance to get the words out. "You never take any opportunities given to you! Every time we have an opening to strike them down, you say to 'be careful'! We should just charge in and take them out when we have the chance!"

"That is too risky-"

"HOW," Sun interrupted with a roar. "Is it 'TOO RISKY'?! This is WAR! We need to do everything we can to win!" About ready to pounce on Nu Wa, The Monkey King was taken aback when Odin's arms wrapped around his stomach from behind and he was hoisted into the air. No matter how he struggled in the powerful grip, the All-Father refused to release the Monkey King.

Nu Wa was kept at a distance by Loki who made sure she was an arm's distance away from him. "Just because this is war does not mean you must throw your life away blindly." Nu Wa spat out venomously.

"Just because you think playing it safe is a good idea, doesn't mean everyone else does as well!" Sun Wukong brought up a valuable point. Although by only a small margin, a majority of the Uprising's Gods found that a more aggressive tactic was much more appealing. Nu Wa knew this and snarled quietly, shooting another venomous glare at The Monkey King. Sun knew he'd won the argument, but wanted to rub some more salt into the wound. Opening his mouth to fire some more insults at Nu Wa nothing came out but a gasp for air as Odin began squeezing Sun's gut, effectively silencing him. As if he'd just been struck by a train, his lungs felt as if they were collapsing in the powerful grip. All air his lungs once held was forced out and could not get back in. The pressure against Sun's stomach was unbearable, making him struggle even more for release! But no matter what, Odin kept his grip tight.

"Stop it you two!" Odin reprimanded the both of them, dropping Sun Wukong while he spoke. Sun slammed on the ground with a muffled _thud_ , trying desperately to guppy in as much air as he possibly could. "This is a Warzone and the two of you are arguing like children! How are we meant to establish ourselves as a powerful army when two of our strongest Gods are constantly bickering?" Sun Wukong struggled to stand after that squeeze and coughed a bit. Nu Wa's eyes drifted to the ground in shame. The crowd of Mortals on the Old Order's side started jeering at and mocking the Gods of the Uprising. The sound of laughter and mockery filled the entire Arena, drowing out all other noises. Even one's own thoughts couldn't be heard clearly amongst the uproar. Throwing a death glare that silenced the entire Arena in an instant, Odin seemed satisfied that he was still somewhat respected amongst their enemies.

In the silence, a panicked Jing Wei was fighting against herself desperately to decide whether she should speak up or stay silent. On the one hand she might be able to influence Nu Wa and Sun Wukong to act more mature, being from their Pantheon. But on the other hand she would most likely fail, being significantly younger and weaker than both of them. All the poor young Oathkeepercould do was struggle to find any words that she could possibly use to get them to see some sort of reason.

Sun glared coldly at Nu Wa once more as he used his Cudgel as a crutch in order to stand. He thought of insulting Nu Wa once more, but quickly decided against it when the All-Father's gaze fell upon him once more. Shrugging off the pain, Sun gave Nu Wa another cheeky smile before transforming into and Eagle in the blink of an eye and soaring away. Following suit, Nu Wa took her Serpent form and ascended into the air, soaring in the opposite direction of Wukong. The winds were in Sun Wukong's favor however, as they blew to the East and he flew in that same direction. Nu Wa's brow knitted together as she tried sheilding her eyes against the violent, powerful winds that tried their hardest to push her in the other direction than she wanted to go. Not to mention the sting of the cold on her bare skin.

Odin shook his hanging head grimly and gripped his spear mercilessly. "Damned brats." He mumbled under her breath. Jing Wei looked around frantically, almost entirely stunned. She was used to seeing the two of them fighting, but she'd never seen Nu Wa and Sun fighting in front such a large crowd, not to mention the Old Order Gods. Feeling huge pangs of guilt and sadness, the young Oathkeeper looked down at her feet miserably and regretted not intervening when she had the chance. Loki caught a glimpse of her miserable face as she prepared to soar back to their base in China. Thinking quickly, the Trickster God rushed to Jing's side and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, about to say something to calm her a bit. Jing Wei was startled by the sudden contact, but relaxed when she saw Loki's face.

"Hey-" Loki started to say something to comfort the young Goddess.

"Why didn't I help?" Jing Wei scolded herself aloud, taking Loki off-guard for a brief second.

"Jing... there's nothing you could've done to split those two up." Loki tried reasoning with her. Jing Wei's grim expression did not waver.

"I should have at least tried." She continued scolding herself.

"Listen to me!" Loki grabbed Jing Wei's shoulders in the blink of an eye and turned her so she'd be looking him directly in the eyes. "There's nothing any of us can do to reason with those two when they get _that_ angry! All we can really do is try out hardest to separate them and hope they'll calm down, if even for a little while." His voice was strong, but very soothing and fatherly. His hands were warm and firm but still gentle on her delicate shoulders.

Jing Wei still felt sad and guilty, but the Trickster's words and the warm embrace were at least making her feel a bit better. Loki looked up ad saw that many crowds of people were dispersing from the Arena as they spoke. Looking back down at Jing Wei, and idea came to mind.

"Hey, I've got a plan!" Loki said with sudden enthusiasm. Jing Wei looked back up at him suddenly with an innocent look in her eyes.

"What's your plan?" She inquired, curiosity piqued.

"There's one way we can get those two to get along," Jing Wei's eyes lit up with excitement as she fluttered her wings and smiled from ear-to-ear. "But it's risky."

"Whatever it take for those two to get along!" Jing Wei proclaimed to all who were present. Jing Wei had made a new Oath: Get Nu Wa and Sun Wukong to get along no matter the cost! With revitalized determination, Jing Wei was all ears to Loki's plan.

"Alright. Now here's the plan."


End file.
